Spin-off de Travesía por lo perdido
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: Spin-off de Travesía por lo perdido de sumumquetum. Jareth y su hermano Bloomed se encargaban como cada día en cumplir los sueños y deseos de la gente. Un día que las tiernas lágrimas de una pequeña que clama su deseo por recuperar a su amigo de felpa los llevaran a conocer el alma más pura que años más tarde será la salvación de labyrinth.


Sumarry: Spin-off de Travesía por lo perdido de sumumquetum. Jareth y su hermano Bloomed se encargaban como cada día en cumplir los sueños y deseos de la gente. Un día que las tiernas lágrimas de una pequeña que clama su deseo por recuperar a su amigo de felpa los llevaran a conocer el alma más pura que años más tarde será la salvación de labyrinth.

COMENTARIO, IMPORTANTE LEER: Hola aquí les traigo un spin-off. La verdad nunca había escrito uno y mucho menos de una historia que no es mía, pero sumumquetum amablemente me concedió el permiso para trabajar con esta pequeña parte de su historia. Primeramente les cuento que elegí esta parte porque me pareció linda y muy tierna a la hora que yo leía el capítulo de travesía por lo perdido; y segunda porque ustedes pueden leer sin conocer la historia de sumumquetum (Pero que espero lean después de leer este spin-off). Les dejo la parte de Travesía por lo perdido de donde nace lo que yo les relataré:

"…Jareth y Bloomed se encargaban de cumplir los sueños de la gente, por lo que acostumbraban a subir a diario a Aboveground, y conocían a todos los niños […] Sucedió un día, que ellos aún eran príncipes jóvenes y el rey vivía, que pasaron por tu ventana y te vieron llorando desconsoladamente porque se te había caído Lancelot de la cuna. Decidieron satisfacer tu deseo y te lo dieron y cuando abriste los ojos, ambos quedaron completamente prendados de la pureza de tu mirada ligando tu destino al de ellos…"

**La mirada más pura que jamás cambiaria.**

Jareth no había sido toda su vida el gran rey de los goblíns, ¡claro que no, era ridículo creerlo! él había sido un travieso príncipe que junto a su hermano Bloomed había hecho los mil males en la ciudad de los goblíns sin que nadie pudiera decir ni una palabra en su contra.

Pero no todo eran travesuras para ambos príncipes, cumplida la edad en que su padre, el rey, les permitiera la salida de Underground para subir a Aboveground los príncipes dejaban las bromas y travesuras para cumplir un gran deber que les causaba no solo emoción si no también intriga –después de todo, la juventud les hacía preguntarse muchas cosas sobre el mundo que habitaban los humanos- .

Su trabajo era placentero y por ende les parecía ser el más sencillo de sus deberes, tal caso que no hallaban a veces el momento de que su padre les mandara a decir o él mismo les ordenara subir a cumplir los deseos y sueños de los humanos, sobre todo de aquellos que estaban en una edad joven y se les permitía creer en la magia.

-Bloomed ¿qué hiciste? – Pregunto Jareth abandonando su forma de lechuza y obligando a su hermano a abandonar la de águila.

Todo aquello en medio de un pequeño parque sin concurrencia que les prometía no ser descubiertos. Ambos ostentantaban una bellas figuras de doce años, piernas largas y torsos robustos que cubierto por las finas galas propias de los príncipes e Underground llamaban la atención de cualquiera.

-Solo les di una ayudadita – dijo Bloomed como quien importa poco lo que está por seguir.

Bloomed se había detenido a poner las piezas en el lugar correcto para que una pareja de muchachos universitarios tuvieran "esa" primera oportunidad de hablarse e intercambiar miradas.

-Acabas de hilar dos destinos.

-Ambos eran el deseo del otro, no veo por qué no ayudarlos.

-Se supone que solo trabajamos con los niños.

-No. Solo dejamos que los niños nos vean, a los adultos los ayudamos en silencio, Además esos no eran tan grandes aún tienen la chispa.

No pudo decir nada Jareth solo sonrió y dio un suave golpe en el hombro de su hermano como aprobación, era verdad, a pesar de que era más fácil trabajar con los niños, también cumplían los sueños y deseos de los adultos cuando venían desde lo profundo del corazón – pues estos eran los sueños menos corruptos y que daba gusto cumplir.-

Ambos tomaron sus formas zoomorfas de vuelta para seguir con su recorrido, el tiempo de regresar a casa se acercaba cada vez más.

Un dolido pero melodioso llanto llamo la atención de ambos, acercándose a la ventana de donde escuchaban el llanto pudieron encontrarse con aquella tierna habitación con papel tapis de cielo y arcoíris que parece que todas las madres elijen para el cuarto del bebe. Barios peluches y lindos juguetes didácticos en las estanterías y sobre el tapete de juegos.

En la cuna una linda hada que con las mejillas y nariz rojas por el llanto intenta pararse valiéndose de la ayuda de los barrotes de su cuna.

-¿Por qué llora esta dulce hada?- pregunto Bloomed acercándose a la bebe de cabellos castaños que no abandonaba el llanto a pesar de las dulces palabras que le ofrecía el príncipe.

-¿Este es tu deseo?

Pregunto Jareth tomando el oso de felpa que descansaba boca abajo en el suelo no lejano a la cuna. Mientras tanto Bloomed había usado solo un poco de magia para que el pequeño radio que descansaba junto a la cama de la bebe no llevara a la habitación de los padres sus voces y el llanto de ella.

Entregado el oso de vuelta a la pequeña de rosadas mejillas y pálida tez acentuada por el enrojecimiento de su llanto, todo se inundó de silenció y paz.

-Ya que tu compañero está de regreso a tu lado ¿porque no me regalas una sonrisa mi bella hada? – Bloomed era mucho más habilidoso para hablar con los bebes de lo que podría llegar a ser Jareth aunque eso no significaba especialmente que no le gustaran.

Hay veces que debemos de tener cuidado con lo que deseamos o pedimos, sin importar lo sencillo que puede llegar a parecer aquella galantería por parte del príncipe ambos quedaron atados a esa alma.

-Sarah – Entro la madre buscando a su querida hija, que por instinto conocía a qué hora despertaba la pequeña en búsqueda de un poco de cuidados - ¿Por qué tan feliz? ¿Tuviste buenos sueños? O ¿te visitaron los duendecillos? – Pregunto juguetona al ver aquellas risillas llenas de júbilo que no precian ser gratuitas.

-Más bien lo goblíns – Pensó Jareth recordando aquella mirada verde

Un par de ojos color esmeralda que parecían albergar el mismo universo en su interior, pureza, bondad, fuerza y amor pudieron ver en ellos, no había manera de que hubiera un par de ojos iguales en cualquier otro lugar del mudo a aquella alma joven, y ¡valla que era joven!, los tomo a ambo y los atrajo a ella de tal manera que no habían dudado en dejar su palabra fiel al pie de aquella joven vida.

-Es un alma pura – Había dicho Jareth al verla por primera vez

-Todas lo son a esta edad – Quiso contestar Bloomed pero su titubeo demostró que coincidía con su hermano

Sarah reía llena de felicidad, por tener a Lancelot a su lado y por la febril compañía.

-Desearía….

Ambos de inclinaron frente a la cuna en un impulso que solo sentían cuando estaban frente a su madre.

-Sin importar el paso de los ciclos, el vivir de las estrellas yo Bloomed príncipe soberano de Underground te ofrezco mi vida a la causa que el destino te ofrezca, mi señora de alma pura.

-Sin importar el paso de los ciclos el vivir de los montes, aun cuando el sol deje de iluminar nuestros días y la luna de velar nuestras noches yo Jareth príncipe soberano de Underground te ofrezco mi corazón para que dispongas de el en tu causal de la vida.

Aquellas fueron los juramentos que ambos príncipes ofrecieron a la pequeña que en su inocencia solo rio para ambos, provocando la paz que nunca habían conocido.

Ambos abandonaron la habitación antes de que la madre de la dueña de sus destinos, aquella a la que cuidarían desde ese día, entrara a la habitación.

Si aquel día el pueblo goblín hubiera sabido que aquella niña seria la que en un futuro osadamente cruzaría el laberinto y derrotaría al rey Jareth habría reído durante días sin descanso, y seguramente habría de tirar de risotadas las más fuertes murallas si se añadiera que ella sería su reina. Pero nadie está seguro de su destino ni siquiera los habitantes de Underground.

Espero les guste y se pasen por la historia "Travesía por lo perdido". No olviden los reviews.


End file.
